Switched
by xXinnocentxxtearsXx
Summary: kaoru want to try being the seme for once, will he be able to or give in with the temptation.  Narrated by hikaru's Point of View... this is my first time writing, please be kind to me XD


The warmth of kaoru's breath, our lips centimeters away from each other's grasp, I let my fingers wander freely on each strand of his hair, soft and silky and smells of honey, while my other hand clawed his back. I feel awkwardly nervous, it's the first time that I'm at the bottom.

He pressed his lips against mine, his soft luscious lips latch against my own, Kaoru nipped my lower lip, it made me open my mouth and let out a lustful moan. Kaoru seem to have grabbed the split second opportunity and forced enter my mouth, his tongue wandering all over and even bit my tongue in the process.

He lowered his hips against mine, I can feel his erection through his boxers, he leaned forward and kissed me harder, even deeper, I grind his hips against mine now playing with our both erected member.

His kisses has now traced down to my chin, his soft lips delicately sucking and licking down my neck, then my chest, blindly searching my already erected nipples.

"_k-kao-kaoruu... Aaahhh!_"

I gasped loudly upon his yet soft bite on my nipple, his hands tracing my belly button downward, teasing and snapping my boxers, rubbing his thigh on my hard one.

He continues sucking my nipple while his left hand teases and squeezes the other, his free hand still moving downwards, from the garter of my boxers to my groin, trying to hold a tight grip on my hard shaft.

I pant and groaned heavier with his every touch, it's driving me crazy, no wonder kaoru loved being the uke, it's maddening! He let go of my wet nipple and continue with his kisses to my belly button, strong tongue licking it inside-out, he lowered to the edge of my boxers, his right hand still teasing with my own erection.

He kneeled up and leaned down to kiss me, I cupped his face with my hands, I was breathing heavily and so was kaoru, his hands now placed at the sideof my waist gripping my boxers, ready to strip me open. He released his kiss, I can feel his warm breath, his tongue tastes like the strawberry flavored lollipop he was nibbling back at the host club.

"_Hikaru, I can't take it anymore_"

Kaoru said panting and biting his lower lip, like he always does when his nervous.

He pressed his own body against mine, I can smell his hair, it's so good, intoxicatingly addicting.

"want me to finish the rest?"

I suggested, softly whispering in his sensitive ears, he let out a shy nod, his face burried on my neck.

I grabbed his shoulders with my both hands, I worked my way up, and resting kaoru on the bed once more. I now have a clear view of him, his face deep scarlet red it looks like his burning, he's really cute a small giggle worked its way on the corner of my lips.

"_hi-hikaru! You're making fun of me!_"

He stated shyly, avrting his eyes in the direction of the side table on my right.

I leaned forward and gently kissed his soft lips.

"_I'm sorry kaoru, you're just too cute._"

"_you're mean_"

Kaoru said before pouting, it feels like me heart skipped a beat, he's amazingly adorable, beautiful, even though we ae a mirror image of each other, I know that he is more gorgeous than me.

I grab hold of his now empty lips with my own, forcing entry into his mouth, I explored him with my tongue. I could feel him vibrate with his every pant and moan and his every attempt for release and catch breath.

I slipped my hands to his waist down to his boxers, grabbing hold of his bare erection. He let out a desperate scream, he's turned on so much I can feel him getting sticky with his pre-cum, I undressed his boxers now freeing his hardness, he arched his back upwards upon me licking the tip of his pre-cum.

"_hi-hikaru... Please-_"

Kaoru begged, he sounded really cute. I lick his tip as I paced up and down on his hard shaft, his moans were filled with lust I can feel his attempt to thrust his hips on my mouth.

I licked upward from his shaft to his belly button, attempting to reach his motuh with my free hand, as I was busy fiddling his soft cute ass.

I rest my hand on his mouth, h hugrily sucked three fingers and wetting them with his own saliva. I arched him in a post that'll be comfortable for the both of us, from my angle I have a lcear view of his ass too. I inserted three fingers instantly up in his entrance, he groaned in pain and clawed the bed sheets, he arched his back really high, I can barely see his face.

He panted lustfully as I thrust my fingers in his entrance, his screams are like music to my ears, it's too enticing. I lowered him a bit as I undress from my boxers too, revealing my own erection. I licked his hole, wetting it with my tongue. Kaoru twitched and gave a gorgeous moan. I positioned him perfectly, teasing his ass with my tip, slowly I entered him.

"_aaah!... Hikaru!... aaah!_"

Kaoru screamed with pleasure, clawing the bed sheet tighter. Surely he loves it every time I enter him, no matter how many times he complained as why he is always the uke, his body tells otherwis. He enjoys the pain.

I held his thighs as I penetrate deeper, my thrusts getting faster.

"_hi-hikaru... so... so rough!_"

He said as he arched his head upward, screaming with such pain and pleasure.

"_ka-kaoru... you're so tight... I'm... cumming..._"

I groaned heavily with each thrusts, kaoru's tightening on me, it felt really good.

"_hi-hikaru! cu-cum..._"

Before kaoru can finish his statement, he let out a huge and thick amount, milking us both and on the bedd sheet, his milk on my abdomen felt rally good that I came inside him.

I pulled out and a thick amount gushed out from his hole, I came a lot too. I laid down beside him and he rested his head on my shoulder and cuddled my neck, tickling me with his hair.

"_ne hikaru... you're my only seme_"

He said with a smile planted on his lips.

"_I love you hika-nii_"

"_I love you too my one and only uke, kao_"

-**end**-


End file.
